1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved handle for use on tools such as paint rollers, brooms, rakes, hoes, mops and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,160, an improved tool handle was disclosed which was particularly well adapted for use in association with shovels. The present invention is directed to further improvements to such a tool handle for tools which are used by employing a sweeping type motion such as brooms, paint rollers, mops, rakes and hoes. Such tools typically have handles comprising a single straight shaft which is secured to a head of the tool along a central axis of the tool head.
Although simple to manufacture, the conventional single, straight shaft tool handle must be gripped in a manner that is often awkward or uncomfortable for the user resulting in unwanted strain and causing pre-mature, user fatigue. Tool handles have been manufactured which are curved relative to the tool itself, see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,487,747 and 5,974,775. However, such tool handles are typically of a fixed configuration. Although the selected configuration may facilitate use of the tool handle for a specific application, the fixed configuration limits use of the handle for other applications and does not permit the user to modify the handle configuration to accommodate the manner in which they might prefer to grip the tool depending upon the application for which it is to be utilized.
There remains a need for a tool handle which is comfortable to hold and grip in a wide range of applications.